Angelic Demon
by jaeminteu
Summary: Face of an angel, mind of a demon. That's a perfect sentence to describe Lee Haechan. Pst! But who knows an annoying boy like him can also cry like a baby? [Mark x Haechan] #MarkHyuck #MarkChan


_ㅡㅡㅡ_

 _For Mark, Haechan is a demon with an angelic face._

 _ㅡㅡㅡ_

"Hyung! Kaus kaki pink-ku dimana ya?"

Mark menggeram. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Haechan berteriak sambil mengacak-acak isi kamar. Mencari barang yang Mark rasa tidak Haechan butuhkan saat itu. Contohnya tadi, untuk apa Haechan mencari sunblock malam-malam begini? Beruntung Mark tidak seperti Taeyong yang sangat cinta kebersihan dan kerapihan, jadi ia tidak semakin merasa frustasi karna keadaan kamar yang persis seperti kapal pecah.

"Hyung dari tadi aku tanya kok diam saja? Harusnya kau bantu aku mencari barangku yang hilang!"

Dengan mata sipit karna mengantuk, Mark melirik jam yang terletak di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Pukul satu malam. Dan Haechan seakan tidak kehabisan energi untuk mengacau di waktu ini. Dirinya sudah sangat lelah. Promosi baru saja berakhir, dan kini ia sudah kembali disibukan sebagai siswa tingkat akhir. Waktu istirahat seperti ini terasa bagaikan surga, dimana dirinya dapat tertidur dengan nyenyak di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Namun Haechan, dengan suara melengkingnya itu berhasil menghancurkan surga milik Mark hanya dengan teriakan-teriakannya yang memekakan telinga.

"Hyung!" Seakan tidak cukup mengganggunya hanya dengan suara, kini Haechan sudah menindih tubuhnya dengan tubuh bongsor milik anak itu. Demi apapun Mark benar-benar ingin melenyapkan teman sekamar ㅡsekaligus kekasihnya itu saat ini juga.

"Chan, berat." Mark berkata dengan suara seraknya, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Makanya bangun ayok bantu aku, hyung!" Tangan Haechan kini menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus Mark dengan sangat bar-bar. Membuat Mark semakin geram. Dengan emosi Mark mendorong tubuh anak itu dengan cukup keras. Membuat Haechan meringis kesakitan karena bokongnya terasa sakit akibat bertubrukan dengan lantai.

Namun Mark tidak mengubris Haechan sama sekali. Lelaki itu mengambil selimut dan bantalnya, hendak mencari tempat lain untuk tidur. Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya, Haechan sudah lebih dulu menahan kakinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Mark. Sewot.

"Mau kemana?" Haechan semakin menahan kaki Mark di dekapannya.

"Mencari tempat lain untuk tidur."

"Jangan!"

Haechan panik. Ia tidak suka berada sendirian di kamar, apalagi harus tidur sendirian. Tapi Mark tidak peduli. Ia malah menarik-narik kakinya, karena ia merasa Haechan mendekapnya semakin erat saja.

"Jangan! Hyung! Hyung!"

"Damn! Kalau begitu berhenti mengangguku, Lee Donghyuck!"

Haechan tersentak. Mark baru saja membentaknya. Sekali lagi ditegaskan, Mark baru saja membentaknya. Demi semua koleksi Moomin milik Renjun, Mark sama sekali tidak pernah membentaknya. Entah semenyebalkan apa tingkah miliknya, Mark hanya akan menanggapinya dengan raut wajah bete ㅡyang Haechan pikir itu lucu. Atau paling mentok, Mark akan mengadukannya pada hyung-hyungnya yang lain. Walaupun itu percuma, karena Haechan jarang sekali mendengarkan mereka.

"Maaf, aku memang hanya menjadi pengganggu di hidupmu, ya?" Ucap Haechan seraya melepaskan dekapannya pada kaki Mark. Hingga kini Mark pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Bahkan tanpa menoleh balik padanya. Marahnya orang sabar memang menyeramkan.

ㅡㅡㅡ

Sudah satu jam berlalu, dan Mark tidak juga kembali. Kamarnya sudah kembali rapih, Haechan juga sudah berhenti mencari barang-barang tidak penting. Sesungguhnya itu kan hanya tak-tik Haechan untuk mengganggu Mark. Haechan hanya ingin Mark menemaninya terjaga, atau memeluk dirinya hingga bisa tidur. Insomnia Haechan kambuh, dan Haechan sangat membenci keadaan ketika hanya dirinya lah yang masih terjaga. Dirinya hanya terlalu gengsi untuk meminta langsung pada Mark.

Haechan mengambil post it berwarna kuning, menuliskan kata maaf dan menempelkan post it tersebut di atas kasur milik Mark. Ia berharap besok pagi Mark mau memaafkannya. Ia juga sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, untuk berhenti menganggu Mark.

Saat berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, Haechan mendapatkan Renjun dan Chenle yang sedang tertidur di ruang keluarga. Tidak ada Mark. Haechan pikir Mark pasti ada di kamar Chenle, tidur bersama manager agar tidur nyenyaknya tidak lagi tertanggu.

"Hyung, tidak tidur?" Demi apapun Haechan ingin mengumpat karena suara Jisung yang mengangetkannya. Maknaenya itu tengah membawa bantal dan selimut dan berjalan ke arah sofa, mungkin hendak tidur disana.

"Belum. Temani aku sampai tertidur ya, Jisung?"

"Aku ngantuk, hyung. Minta temani Jeno hyung saja, masih bangun, tuh."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Haechan pergi ke kamar Jeno, menemukan lelaki sipit itu tengah sibuk di depan laptopnya.

"Jeno temani aku tidur! Aku tidak bisa tidur." Rengek Haechan dengan sedikit aegyo.

"Lebih baik sini menonton saja bersamaku, siapa tahu nanti ketiduran."

Dan benar saja, belum setengah film terputar, Haechan sudah ketiduran dengan posisi tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Jeno.

"Tsk. Mungkin dia kira aku Mark hyung." Jeno hendak membenarkan posisi tidur Haechan dan melepaskan pelukan anak itu, namun Haechan malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Alhasil, Jeno harus rela tidur dengan posisi tengkurap malam itu.

Pukul delapan pagi, Mark bangun dan kembali ke kamarnya yang kini sudah dalam keadaan rapih. Namun sayangnya, tidak ada Haechan disana. Seingatnya tadi, saat ia melewati ruang keluarga dan dapur, ia tidak menemukan sosok Haechan. Yang ia temukan hanyalah Renjun, Chenle, dan Jisung yang masih tertidur di ruang keluarga.

Mark berjalan ke kasurnya, menemukan sebuah post it yang Haechan tempel semalam. Mark jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membentaknya malam itu.

Kalau ia tidak ingat punya janji dengan Taeyong dan Jaehyun hari itu, sudah pasti Mark akan mengajak Haechan keluar untuk jalan-jalan. Hari ini kan libur, tanpa jadwal. Jarang-jarang mereka begini. Tapi sayang ia sudah kepalang membuat janji dengan yang lain.

Mark mandi, sarapan, dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Sebelum pergi, ia sempat mencari Haechan, dan menemukan anak itu masih tertidur nyenyak di atas kasur milik Jeno. Cemburu? Sangat! Anggap saja ini balasan karena telah membentak Haechan tadi malam.

ㅡㅡㅡ

Mandi? Sudah.

Makan malam? Sudah.

Minum susu agar cepat tidur? Sudah.

Pasang lilin aromaterapi? Juga sudah.

Namun sayangnya, Mark belum juga pulang. Oh ayolah, sebagai kekasih yang baik Haechan memang khawatir. Eh apa katanya tadi? Kekasih? Haechan bahkan jadi tidak yakin sendiri bahwa Mark ini benar kekasihnya atau bukan.

Mark pulang telat, dan sayangnya Haechan tidak tahu kemana lelaki bersurai pirang itu pergi. Biasanya Mark akan pulang setelah Haechan melakukan rutinitas di atas. Namun Haechan sudah membakar lilin aromaterapinya sejak sejam yang lalu, dan Mark belum juga datang.

Haechan ingin mengirim pesan pada Mark, namun ia teringat perkataan lelaki itu semalam. Ia tidak ingin terus menganggu hidup Mark.

Guna menyembunyikan rasa kalutnya, Haechan memilih untuk menyibukan diri dengan internet. Ia malah kebablasan membuka video-video NCT, yang semakin membuatnya memikirkan Mark.

Entah karena suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk malam itu, atau Haechan yang terlalu terbawa perasaan. Ia malah termenung di depan laptop. Dengan video-video yang masih menyala, menampilkan dirinya dan beberapa member yang lain.

Ia berpikir, apakah selama ini dirinya bertingkah terlalu menyebalkan? Sehingga membuat member lain terganggu.

Mark yang notabenenya kekasihnya saja bilang begitu, apalagi member lain. Haechan merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah penganggu di NCT. Bahkan hari ini Jeno marah-marah seharian karena merasa tidurnya tak nyaman, akibat Haechan yang memeluknya. Jangan-jangan Mark juga merasa tak nyaman setiap kali mereka tidur sambil berpelukan?

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Haechan juga merasa kalau selama ini hanya dirinya lah yang menyukai Mark. Singkatnya, cinta satu sisi. Mungkin saat dulu ia menyatakan cinta pada Mark, lelaki itu tidak tega untuk menolaknya. Mark kan terlalu baik.

Ekspresi Mark saat Doyoung meminta ciuman versus dirinya yang meminta ciuman sangat berbeda jauh.

Saat ia bilang mencintai Mark di depan kamera, Mark malah mengatainya devil.

Atau saat ia mengintili Mark ketika pembuatan MV, Mark malah malah mengeluh di depan kamera.

Itu baru sebagian kecil, namun sudah berhasil membuat mood Haechan berada di titik terendah.

Mematikan laptopnya dengan kasar, Haechan lalu menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut. Ia menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis, ia cowok. Harus kuat dan tidak boleh cengeng.

Teriakan melengking Chenle terdengar hinga kamar. Disambung dengan tawa lain dari para member. Haechan kadang iri, Chenle itu begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Namun tingkahnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Hanya saja, tidak ada member yang bisa marah kepada Chenle. Tidak adil, pikir Haechan. Karena membernya ㅡterutama para hyung, gemar sekali memarahi dirinya. Walau Haechan sadar semua itu karena tingkahnya yang menyebalkan.

Selang berapa menit, pintu kamar terbuka. Haechan masih enggan membuka selimutnya, karena kini ia sedang menahan mati-matian agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Haechan hanya berharap yang masuk ke kamar itu Mark, sehingga ia tidak perlu lagi khawatir.

"Chan?"

Haechan tersenyum kecut di balik selimutnya. Itu benar Mark. Dan Haechan berharap satu lagi permohonannya terkabul, yaitu agar Mark tidak menyampirkan selimutnya.

Namun sayang, Tuhan seakan tidak mendengar permintaan Haechan yang terakhir. Dengan sedikit kasar Mark menyampirkan selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya. Hingga kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah milik Mark, yang terlihat amat sangat kelelahan.

"Kauㅡ baik-baik saja?" Mark sedikit tercekat ketika mendapati wajah Haechan yang kini memerah, dengan mata basah yang siap menumpahkan air matanya.

"Heum." Haechan kembali menarik selimutnya hingga mukanya kembali berada di bawah selimut. Ia juga membalik badannya, hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan tembok. Mengabaikan eksistensi Mark ㅡyang kini Haechan rasa juga tengah mengabaikannya.

Tidak ada ucapan selamat malam. Tidak ada ciuman ringan sebelum tidur. Tidak ada juga pelukan hangat yang biasa ia dapatkan dari kekasihnya itu. Haechan rasa kesabaran Mark akan dirinya sudah habis. Hingga berperan sebagai kekasihnya pun Mark sudah lelah.

ㅡㅡㅡ

"Channn! Jangan diem aja dong, masih marah gara-gara yang kemarin?" Jeno lelendotan di lengan kiri Haechan. Ajaibnya, Haechan tidak berkutik. Padahal biasanya Jeno udah didorong jauh-jauh sama Haechan, dengan alasan berat.

Kemarin seharian Jeno emang marah-marah, sampai Haechan bete sendiri. Tapi betenya Haechan seakan berkelanjutan hingga sekarang. Lagian Jenonya juga sudah biasa saja, kenapa sekarang gantian jadi Haechan yang marah?

"Channn!"

"Apa sih Jen? Aku gak marah."

"Semua orang juga tau kalau kau lagi marah, Lee Haechan."

Haechan membuang napasnya kasar. Mengapa jadi serba salah begini sih? Ia bertingkah, member yang lain akan marah-marah. Ia diam, member yang lain malah mengiranya sedang marah. Tapi demi apapun Haechan bersungguh bahwa ia tidak sedang marah pada siapa pun.

"Dari tadi kau hanya diam menatap jendela. Yang lain sibuk main UNO tapi kau malah sibung bengong sendiri. Ayoklah bukankah biasanya kau yang paling semangat bermain UNO?" Renjun menghampiri Haechan yang tengan duduk di ujung sofa. Lelaki bersurai merah itu juga melepaskam tangan Jeno yang sedari tadi menempel di tubuh Haechan, membuat Mark tersenyum senang.

"Babe, are you okay?"

Mark membuka suaranya. Bohong jika Mark tidak kepikiran akan kejadian semalam, dan dua malam yang lalu. Niatnya semalam ia ingin meminta maaf, namun saat melihat kondisi Haechan, Mark jadi tidak yakin. Ia rasa semalam bukanlah waktu yang tepat, Haechan terlihat begitu rapuh dan terluka. Meladeni Haechan yang tengah begitu hanya akan membuatnya semakin lelah, lalu berakhir pada emosi yang sulit dikendalikan. Ia takut mereka akan berakhir dengan adu cek-cok, yang bisa membuat masalah mereka semakin besar.

Namun melihat Haechan bertindak aneh seperti ini, membuat Mark menyesali keputusannya. Mengapa ia tidak cepat-cepat minta maaf saja, karena ia yakin anak itu pasti sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Haechan itu pemikir yang keras, asal kalian tahu. Dan sayangnya Mark kerap kali kesulitan membaca apa yang ada di pikiran anak tersebut. Tapi yang pasti, hanya dengan melihat mata kosong Haechan, Mark tahu bahwa anak itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Chan, ayok ikut." Mark menarik tangan Haechan, hendak membawanya ke kamar. Namun satu yang mengejutkan, Haechan justru menyentak tangannya hingga genggaman itu terlepas.

"Eh hyung bukan begituㅡ" Haechan gelagapan sendiri. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud bertingkah kasar seperti itu pada Mark. Tadi hanyalah gerakan refleks semata.

"Kita perlu bicara, okay? Kutunggu di kamar." Mark mulai dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Ia berjalan duluan ke kamar, meninggalkan Haechan yang kini tengah menjambaki rambutnya dengan kasar di atas sofa. Frustasi.

"Chan, rambutmu nanti rontok." Renjun menarik tangan Haechan dan mengusap punggung anak itu pelan.

"Semoga masalahmu cepat selesai, ya? Ingat! Selesaikan dengan kepala dingin." Jeno menambahkan. Haechan mengangguk, sebelum dirinya pergi dan menyusul Mark ke kamar.

ㅡㅡㅡ

"Mark hyung aku ingin putus."

Kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Haechan tanpa ragu. Seakan ia telah berlatih untuk mengucapkannya sebanyak ribuan kali. Mark mengeryitkan alisnya. Mengapa begitu tiba-tiba?

"Chan dengar, okay?" Ia mencoba menenangkan Haechan. Membawa anak itu terduduk di kasur dengan ia yang berlutut di hadapannya. Tangannya bertautan dengan milik Haechan, membuat gerakan-gerakan halus.

"Kalau kau marah karena aku membentakmu, aku minta maaf. Sungguh malam itu aku terlalu lelah, sampai-sampai aku kelepasan membentakmu. Kau pasti kaget kan?"

Haechan mengangguk. Bibirnya sudah ia gigit kuat-kuat ㅡsebagai pertahanan diri agar tidak menangis.

"Dan semalamㅡ" Mark menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sungguh aku takut kelepasan lagi. Melihatmu yang seakan ingin menangis membuat hatiku sakit. Tapi kurasa menenangkanmu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Tubuhku lelah, sangat lelah malah. Para hyung sialan itu pelit sekali memberikan waktu istirahat. Aku tidak ingin kejadian pada saat aku membentakmu terulang lagi. Jadi kupikir, ada baiknya jika kita sama-sama menenangkan diri dulu."

"Hyung, sudah. Tidak perlu bersandiwara lagi. Aku tahu kau juga terpaksa menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu kan?"

"Omong kosong macam apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan, Lee Haechan?"

Rahang Mark mengeras. Sorot matanya tajam, membuat Haechan ketakutan. Nada bicaranya juga dingin, berbeda pada saat ia memberikan penjelasan tadi.

"Sudahlah, intinya aku ingin kita puㅡ"

"Kau meragukan diriku, bukankah begitu? Sandiwara katamu? Kau pikir selama ini cintaku hanya pura-pura?"

Sebelum Haechan memberikan pembelaam, tubuhnya sudah terlebih dulu terhempas ke atas ranjang. Bibir ranumnya sudah disumpal dengan bibir milik Mark. Ciuman itu kasar, menuntut, namun ajaibnya dapat membuat mereka mengerti akan perasaan masing-masing.

"Hyung, hiks..." Haechan terisak. Air matanya jatuh. Badannya pun bergetar. Mark segera membawa anak itu ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus punggung anak itu dengan lembut.

"Maaf, Haechan-ah." Gumaman itu terus keluar. Namun tangis Haechan tak kunjung reda. Membuat Mark bingung. Sebegitu-besarkah kesalahannya hingga Haechan enggan memaafkannya?

"Aku hanya menjadi penganggu kalian ya? Tidak hanya kau, namun member yang lain juga."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?" Mark mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat yang dipeluk semakin membenamkan diri ke dada bidang milik Mark.

"Tidak, hiks... Hanya saja tingkahku, hiks..." Kata-kata itu menggantung begitu saja, karena kini Haechan malah terisak semakin keras.

"Chan, dengar ya. Aku dan para member sangat-sangat menyanyangimu, tidak peduli betapa menyebalkannya tingkahmu. Berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dan sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu bahwa kata-kataku malam itu bisa sampai membuatmu begini."

"Chenle sayang hyung." Entah bagaimana ceritanya, tiba-tiba si kecil Chenle sudah datang dan ikut-ikutan memeluk Haechan. Diikuti oleh member Dream yang lain, hingga kini mereka berenam berpelukan seperti Teletubbies.

"Kalau begitu, jangan marah ya kalau aku terus menjahili kalian?"

"Chenle jangan marah kalau aku suka cubit-cubit pipimu."

"Renjun jangan marah kalau aku ngumpetin boneka Moomin mililkmu."

"Jisung jangan marah kalau aku mencuri ramenmu."

"Jeno jangan marah kalau aku tidur sambil memelukmu lagi."

"Hei! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi, okay? Tidak ada lagi tidur sambil peluk-memeluk bersama member lain." Mark menyela dengan cepat.

"Yaya bawel! Dan Mark hyung, jangan marah kalau aku merusuh."

Para member hanya dapat menghembuskan napasnya. Ada pula yang memutar bola matanya malas. Tadi saja menangis meraung-raung seperti bayi, namun sekarang sudah kembali bertingkah seperti setan. Karena pada dasarnya, Haechan adalah seorang setan yang bersembunyi di balik tampang malaikat.

ㅡㅡㅡ

"Hyung, nanti kalau mau ciuman jangan lupa tutup pintunya. Untung aku dan Renjun cepat menutup mata milik Chenle dan Jisung, hingga mereka tidak harus menonton tindakan tidak senonoh kalian." Ucap Jeno, lengkap dengan smirk menggodanya ㅡdengan maksud meledek tentunya.

Mark hampir saja menyemburkan susu coklatnya saat mendengar perkataan Jeno. Tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan ke-gap ciuman bersama Haechan oleh para membernya.

"Kata orang yang waktu itu ketahuan making out di kamar mandi."

Dan perkataan itu sukses membuat Mark menyemburkan susu coklatnya. Haechan, si setan kecilnya berhasil membalik keadaan. Smirk yang tadi terpampang di wajah Jeno kini luntur, tergantikan dengan umpatan-umpatan yang ia luncurkan untuk Haechan.

"Hyung! Bayangin kalau waktu itu mereka gak ketahuan sama aku. Bisa-bisa Jaemin kita ternodai."

"Demi Tuhan Haechan! Lihat saja, akan kubalas tingkahmu nanti."


End file.
